


We're not in Kansas anymore

by Cheryl1964



Category: Boondock Saints (Movies), Oz (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-13
Updated: 2013-02-13
Packaged: 2017-11-29 04:12:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/682637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheryl1964/pseuds/Cheryl1964
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Saints end up transferred to M-City</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Boondock Saints or Oz.  
> This is Oz so expect a bit of violence and sex.

Leo looked at his watch and then glanced at the group gathered in his office. The prison transport would be here in about 15 minutes. It should be just enough time to break the news of the new arrivals without giving too much time for the inmates to spread the word.

"We've got two new inmates coming in this morning" Leo said. "They are being transferred here from the Hoag. We're hoping that things will stay calm here at Oswald, their incarceration has caused a media circus at Hoag."

Tim McManus looked confused. Sister Pete and Father Makada looked at each other in shock.

"Are you telling us that The Saints are being transferred here?" Father Makada asked.

"You've heard of them?" Leo asked.

"I don't think there's anyone in the church hasn't." Sister Pete added. "They call them the Saints because they have a motto 'Destroy that which is evil, so that which is good may flourish'. They also have specific rules that they follow, no women, no children; they only kill evil men."

"I'm assigning them to Emerald City." Leo said handing a folder to McManus. "Keep them together, you may have to do a little rearranging but don't separate them. They do everything together and from what Chaney up at the Hoag tells me they are model prisoners as long as you keep them together. They can be 'unruly' if you split them up."

"Unruly?" Tim asked glancing over the files. "They put four hard cases in the infirmary!"

"It was ruled self defense. They tried to split them up and those four made a run at one of the brothers in the yard. They ended up having to deal with both brothers and lost. I don't want that happening here."

* * *

 

"Murph, ye alright?" Connor asked, looking at his twin. Murphy had been unusually quiet for the past week.

"Aye, jus thinkin, Conn." Murphy said sitting up a little straighter, or at least as straight as he could in his shackles. "Wonderin why they're sending us ta New York. I know what they told us, but it jus don set right."

Connor chuckled "Murphy MacManus thinkin? I do believe it may be snowin in hell right about now boy-o!" Connor teased. "Maybe God means for us ta be here. Tis tha Lord's work we be doin Murph. He'll let us know why soon enough, just have a wee bit o faith."

Murphy watched Connor lean back and close his eyes perfectly at peace. He'd been like that ever since that day in the yard. Murphy on the other hand was finding peace harder and harder to obtain, no matter how much praying he did.

Murphy had always believed that a man had to be truly evil to be stuck in prison, and now here he was, in prison. He also had learned that some of the men in prison weren't truly evil. They had done bad things yes, but deep down they were good men. They worried about their families, prayed and many of them got out only to return in a few years. If not for the fact that there were good men in prison, Connor might be dead.

The only reason Connor didn't die in that prison yard was because word had been passed to him through the prison grapevine of what the Nazi bastards were planning. Murphy was able to get to his brother's side in time to help him fight the fuckers off. The one good thing about the Hoag was that they had been known. They had a network of men and guards inside who supported what they had done.

Murphy let out a sigh. Perhaps he was just antsy because he and Connor were being thrust into the unknown.

Murphy looked out the window as the bus slowed and made a turn catching sight of the large sign.

_Oswald State Correctional Facility_

"Home Sweet Home" He thought sacastically. "Hey Conn, we're here."

* * *

 

Tim McManus hurried along the corridor to Leo's office, Kareem Said at his side. Leo was breaking protocol for these two, but after reading the files completely McManus was still trying to figure out if it was a good thing or a bad thing that he was being given the Saints to babysit. But he did know that they would not be your average run of the mill Oz scumbag.

"Said, I'm asking you to be their sponsor. You're devout in your faith, so are they. They're Catholic."

"When will you learn McManus, faith is faith. When you strip away all the trappings, faith is belief in 'god'. It doesn't really matter what name you know him by, as long as you know him. You still haven't told me much about them. What was their crime? How long are their sentences?

Usually I know a lot more when you decide to give me one of your special projects. By now I could write a biography on them." Kareem said.

Tim stopped walking and turned to Said. "Murder, multiple counts; at least 36. The prosecutors are still trying to sort every thing out and get an accurate count, but it's probably going to be well over over 50 when all is said and done. As far as sentence? I don't know, they haven't been tried yet but bail was denied."

"What are they doing here McManus? This is a correctional facility. The law says a man is innocent until proven guilty." Kareem argued. "Did the state of New York suddenly decide to rewrite the law to benefit itself?"

"No" Tim answered. "The Commonwealth of Massachusetts did."

"Massachusetts?" Kareem said. "Are you telling me that the MacManus brothers are being transferred to Oz?"

"That is exactly what I am telling you." Tim sighed.

"I'll talk to my Islamic brothers, we'll keep an eye out. O'Riley will watch their backs since he's Irish too. Probably the Hispanics, because of the third guy, Romeo." Kareem said doing a mental breakdown of the Emerald City residents."But the Italians and Schillenger's Nazi group are going to be trouble. Adibisi and his crew could go either way."

"Yeah, things are about to get tense in 'M' City.' Tim said as he and Kareem started walking again.

* * *

 

It was Murphy who stated the obvious, "Sister Peter Marie? Ye don look like a nun. Where's yer habit?"

Sister Pete had to laugh. "Safely back at the convent and call me Sister Pete. I'm not as formal as that."

"We'll be calling ya Sister Peter Marie. We was raised in tha church and taught ta respect tha Sisters." Connor said.

Father Makada couldn't help but smile. These two were going to give Pete a run for her money. Pete worked hard at trying to build informal relationships with the inmates in order to do her job. She felt that they would be more comfortable talking to her if they could get past the idea of talking to a nun about their problems. These two were going to remind her she was a nun at every opportunity.

"This is a prison so the diocese feels like stressing the fact that she is a woman would be more dangerous. So no habit inside of the prison." Father Makada said."I understand that you were in the routine of attending mass daily. That is not possible, but if you would like I can arrange to administer communion and confession as often as you would need."

"Thank ye Father." Murphy said as the door opened.

Leo looked up to find Tim entering the office.

"Gentlemen this is Tim McManus, director of Emerald City where you will be assigned." Leo said introducing Tim.

Murphy and Connor both perked up at the name. "Well another MacManus?"

"Not quite," Tim said. "One less 'A' in my name. I see you met Sister Pete and Father Makada. If you're all done here I'll introduce you to your sponsor."

"We're done." Leo said. "I just want to remind you two, I don't want any trouble in my prison. That's why you're being sent to M City. I have a feeling all hell would break loose if I placed you on one of the General population blocks. Just keep your noses clean."

"We don't plan ta give ye any trouble Warden." Connor said as he followed Murphy out of the office.

Said looked at the two men who followed McManus out of Leo Glenn's office. So these were the Saints. Darkness and Light he thought. The first twin had darker hair but fairer skin. Kareem gave silent thanks to Allah that this man wasn't any younger. That beauty mark sitting just at the left side of his mouth would get him attention he didn't want. The second twin had darker skin but lighter hair and was slightly taller than his brother. Both brothers shared the same blue eyes. Kareem sent a prayer to Allah on the brothers behalf. This was a prison after all.

"This is Minister Kareem Said." Tim said "He will be your sponsor. He'll show you around M City and help you get settled in. Kareem this is Connor and Murphy MacManus" Tim introduced the twins indicating which twin was which.

"Connor, Murphy I'm pleased to meet you. Let's get the two of you over to Emerald City and settled in. Then we'll talk." Said said. "I'll be honest the two of you in Emerald City is going to be like arson in a fireworks factory but it's better than the alternative."


	2. Chapter 2

News travels fast in prison. Emerald City was already buzzing in anticipation of the Saints arrival. Some of the buzz was good and some was bad. The bad buzz was currently taking place in the laundry room between Vern Schillinger and Chucky Pancamo. These two so much as speaking to each other was rare, plotting with each other? That was unheard of.

"Tell me something Pancamo, what makes you think I would help a bunch of greasy wops like you? You wiseguys are supposed to be so tough and you can't handle a couple of Irish Catholics. Those Saints are bending Yakavetta's boys over and ass fucking em wearing sandpaper condoms every chance they get. Now why would I want to interfere with that?" Vern said with a smirk.

"Cause I know what you like, ya perverted asshole. I think Beecher's proof enough of that." Chucky said glancing through the glass window to make sure that the guards weren't paying too much attention to the conversation.

"I don't stick my my dick in niggers or Catholics. I don't see any reason for me to get involved. Except maybe to enjoy watching them fuck you and your boys up." Schillinger replied.

"How about the fact that four of your Aryan Brotherhood boys over in the Hoag got laid up in the infirmary. One of them is only breathing because they got him hooked up to a damned machine that's breathing for him." Chucky played his hole card.

"There is that." Vern acknowledged. "Then again, knowing how those two Irish micks have been fucking up wops all over Boston; Charles should have made damn sure he had enough soldiers to take em down. He simply got what was coming to him for letting some Catholic pieces of shit get the better of him.

But you're forgetting something. McManus and the screws; everyone is going to be watching those two like hawks. Half the guards in this place figure those two should be getting a medal for what they've done. Nobody is going to be able to get close to them for a while."

* * *

 

Bob Rebadow was one of the few residents of M City that was pretty much left alone. Whether it was due to respect for his age or the fact that the other residents though he was crazy was a toss up. Bob really didn't care which it was as long as he was pretty much left alone and usually he was, at least until God visited him.

Last night God had visited him again and given him a task. Rebadow was on his way to carry out that task. Talk to Raoul 'El Cid' Hernandez. The angry looking man was sitting at one of the tables half heartedly playing cards with the rest of his gang. Rebadow stood patiently until the gang leader noticed him standing there.

"What you looking at old man." El Cid asked.

"God and I had a talk last night. He wanted me to give you a message." Rebadow said.

"Really? A message from the almighty to me?" El Cid laughed. "Are you sure it wasn't from El Diablo?" El Cid scooped up the cards.

"No it was from God. He said that you should keep an eye on the two new guys. They are friends of his. He also said to tell you that your daughter's pneumonia is getting better." Having completed his task the old man turned away heading back to his own cell.

"Son of a bitch." El Cid said quietly. He had just spoken to his old lady that morning. She had called to tell him that their little girl had just been released from the hospital. But no one on the inside even knew his little girl had been sick.

* * *

 

Officer Sean Murphy was watching Ryan O'Riley as he lifted weights in the gym. It was only reasonable the the two Irishmen would choose to discuss an Irish topic.

"I heard they're actually from Ireland but immigrated here." Ryan said as he easily raised and lowered the barbell doing reps on the bench press.

"Yeah. My Aunt Molly lives in Boston. She remembers when the whole thing started. They were cleared of all charges on the first two they killed. Couple of Russian Mafia guys. Guess that made them figure they could get away with murder. Cause they went on a spree something like 20 guys in a couple of days, all of them trash. Most of Boston was pretty happy to see someone cleaning up the streets."

"Can't blame the people of Boston for that I guess. Boston is a pretty trashy city in my opinion. " Ryan said as he lifted the weight onto the bar and sat up. " You've got to admit they've got some balls though. The way they capped Yakavetta in the middle of a crowded courtroom, didn't even bother to wear masks, dumb fucks."

"They got away with that one. Just disappeared right off the face of the fucking earth. Dumb fuck applies to coming back and wiping out young Yakavetta's set up. What no one can explain is why they went after the last guy, that Louie."

"Shit Murphy, Didn't you know? It was't them that wanted to go after the Roman, it was their father, Il Duce!"

"Il Duce? No wonder the damned Italians are pissing their pants! I remember Shibetta talking about him once. They were all scared of Il Duce, and the Saints are Il Duce's sons?  Shit!"

* * *

 

Diane Whittlesy looked around to see the inmates were determined not to miss a single moment of this arrival. The place looked like a parade route as everyone found what they thought was the best spot to watch from. The arrival of NBA star Jackson Vahue hadn't even rated this much interest.

"What is the world coming to when murderers get treated like rock stars?" She mumbled to herself.

She looked up to see Tim McManus enter the block and head up to his office. He was followed by Said who was flanked by two men carrying the standard prison issue items; Sheets, bedding, a change of clothes. Diane looked around to read the inmates reactions. The entire block was silent. Usually there would be at least a handful of catcalls directed toward fresh meat coming into M City.

She noted Pancomo who glared for a moment before spitting and walking into his pod. Vern Shillinger was surrounded by his usual group of Aryan fucks who were nudging each other and whispering furiously back and forth. That was not a good sign since it usually meant someone was going to either get raped or kill/injure another inmate who intended to rape them in shower. Diane had a feeling that it would be the second scenario in this case.

Hernandez and the rest of the Hispanics watched silently for a moment before the Gang leader acknowledged them with nod toward Said. Adibisi at least was being himself, as he had a hand down his pants groping his dick and licking his lips as he watched the two pass below him.

Like everyone else she tracked their progress toward the empty pod. Normality returned here as Augustus Hill and Bob Rebadow stood ready as usual to be the first to welcome any new resident. Rebadow thought it was his mission from God to welcome everyone, while Augustus simply wanted to make sure he was the one that passed on all of the necessary gossip.

Diane had a feeling it was going to be a lockdown night.

* * *

 

"Connor, Murphy, this is Augustus Hill." Said introduced the young black man in the wheelchair. "And Bob Rebadow , our oldest resident."

"God visited me last night. He told me you were coming." Bob said before wandering off to his own pod without waiting for a reply.

"Ya'll got to excuse Rebadow. He's generally harmless." Augustus said extending his hand. "Unlike some around here." He shook Connor's and then Murphy's hand. "Then again there are some around here that are downright helpful."

"Sounds like things are already getting stirred up." Said grunted.

"Well if you call Schillinger's Hitler worshiping ass and Pancomo's pasta eating ass suddenly deciding that they have do laundry at the same time 'getting stirred up', I guess you're right." Augustus said.

"We noticed we were tha center o attention there." Murphy said as he placed his bedding on the top bunk. "Is that how it normally goes?"

"Normally? You would have been getting catcalls and propositions as soon as you came on the block." Augustus said.

"I don't think you're going to have to worry about that except for maybe Adibisi." Augustus said.

"Let me guess, Adibisi would be tha one tha was pullin his pud." Connor surmised.

"That's him." Said confirmed.

"Schillinger normally would be a threat in that area for white guys but in his eyes being Catholic is on the same level with being born with my permanent tan. Adibisi on the other hand will get high and not think about a damn thing except what he wants. Schillinger might try to kill you but Adibisi well...I'm sure you can put two and two together. As for Pancomo, he's just got it in for you because he's a wiseguy.

On the other hand word is out among the Hispanics that your third guy was Mexican. That's brought you cred with the Hispanics. But ya'll need to sit down with El Cid pretty quick so he doesn't get the idea that you dissin him." Augustus said.

"We can take care of all of that once they're settled in. I'll talk to Hernandez now to set up a meeting." Said nodded as he turned to leave.

"Oh by the way," Augustus said as he turned his chair to follow Said. "Expect a visit from Ryan O'Riley. He's pretty much our token Irish guy other than Murphy the guard. I'm sure he's going to be stopping by."

Connor and Murphy watched the man roll his chair to the other side of the cell block. Murphy watched as several clearly Muslim men drifted down the stairs and found things to do near the twin's pod.

"Well Connor, ya getting tha feelin that maybe we got our own guardian angels?" Murphy asked.

"Aye m dear brother. A full flock o them by the looks o it." Connor nodded.


	3. Chapter 3

"Well we've gotten through a whole week without any incidents." Diane told Tim as they sat in his office that overlooked the Emerald City cell block. "But you know Tim, sooner or later something is going to happen. Schillinger and Pancomo have been putting their heads together a lot, and that doesn't bode well."

"I know Diane but what am I supposed to do? Leo made it clear he's not going to put them in Gen Pop." Tim got up and walked to the window to peer though the blinds at the activity on the cell block. "I'm less worried about Vern and Chucky than I am of Simon. He's been watching Murphy and groping himself every chance he gets."

Diane joined Tim at the window looking out to see the MacManus brothers sitting at a table with Ryan O'Riley, Augustus Hill and Bob Rebadow. She glanced up to see that Adibisi's attention was indeed on the dark haired brother again.

"Adibisi's got a pet name for him already, Marilyn. As in Marilyn Monroe. She had a beauty mark like that." Diane said. "If Adibisi gets him alone..."

"So far the brothers have been stuck to each other like glue. Let's just hope it stays that way." Tim said.

"Any word on the trial date?" She asked.

"No but Kareem Said has been in the library everyday writing letters to everyone from the Governor to the the city council on their behalf. If Devlin doesn't get something done soon, we're going to have the same media shitstorm here they had at the Hoag." Tim said with a sigh.

* * *

 

"Ye know if our situation wasn't so precarious, I'd find yer new nickname kind o amusing." Connor said as he lay back on the top bunk looking at the ceiling of the cell.

"Well since we both know why I got it, it's not a laughing matter." Murphy said. He was laying on his back looking at the bottom of Connor's mattress and chewing his lip worriedly.

"Aye, don worry Murph. He tries anythin at all I've got ye back." Connor leaned over the edge of the bunk to look down at his brother. "Duffy is coming tomorrow ta visit. We'll let im know how things stand."

"Great." Murphy answered sarcastically "Just what I need, Duffy thinkin I'm some homeboy's bitch."

"Relax Murph. That won't happen while I'm around." Connor said reassuringly. Connor rolled back onto his bunk. And silently prayed. God please don't let this happen, not ta Murph.

* * *

 

_Murphy rinsed the shampoo from his hair only then realizing that he was alone. Where was Connor? Connor had been at his side ever since they arrived here._

_He hurriedly finished rinsing the soap from his body and wrapped his towel around his waist. He turned to leave the shower to find the way blocked by the big Nigerian, Simon Adibisi._

_"No more playing hard to get Marilyn. You're going to be my bitch right now." The Yoruba man leered at him reaching out to grab the towel._

_Murphy had two options, try to hold onto the towel and protect his modesty or let go freeing both of his hands to fight to protect his ass. He let go watching the surprise on Adibisi's face._

_Adibisi's surprise turned into a smile. "Hot for it? Well then I won't keep you waiting."_

_Murphy looked at the big Nigerian who had him by at least 4 inches and 30 pounds. The MacManus brothers could fight but Murphy knew if he took on this monster by himself he would lose._

_"Connor!" Murphy screamed at the top of his lungs for his twin._

_"Your brother has his own problems right now, he managed to get his throat cut. The guards are taking him to the infirmary. I don't think they will make it in time." Simon said as he stepped forward. The Nigerian was big in more ways than one and that particular way was erect and throbbing._

_Murphy swung on Adibisi putting everything he had into the punch, rocking the big man back. Adibisi's tongue darted out to lick the blood on his lips._

_"Good, I like it rough too," Adibisi smiled. "Only I'm the one who is going to be giving it."_

_Murphy backed up as Adibisi advanced. He realized his mistake, he was backing into a corner. Hoping that Adibisi's size would make him slow, Murphy tried to dart by him only to feel himself snagged by one of those huge arms._

_"Now the foreplay is over, time to fuck." Adibisi said as he slammed Murphy down on the shower floor hard enough to knock the breath from him._

_"No!" Murphy cried out as he struggled helplessly to throw Adibisi off of his back._

_Adibisi positioned his cock Between Murphy's cheeks and whispered in his ear. "I promised you rough." Adibisi said as he rammed himself home._

_Murphy felt the agonizing pain, the humiliation and the realization that this was what he had to look forward to. Connor was dead._

Murphy screamed and struggled against the arms holding him. Still in the grip of the nightmare it took a minute for the softly murmured words to penetrate his terrified brain.

"S alright, tis just a bad dream. I got ye, Murph." Connor held his trembling brother as Murphy slowly stopped struggling. "Tis alright, Murph, just a dream. Yer safe."

"Connor, I'm scared." Murphy said so quietly Connor almost couldn't hear the words before turning in his arms and grabbing on to him desperately. "I'm so scared."

* * *

 

Peter Marie looked at the twins. Murphy hadn't said a word. He just sat there hugging himself. It had been Connor who did all the talking.

"I don't know that there is anything we can do officially. Adibisi has kept his hands to himself, but this is not the first time Adibisi has intimidated others. I'm sure it won't be the last time either."

She took out a prescription pad. "The last thing we need is one of you getting sick. I'm going to prescribe something to help you sleep Murphy, you can't just stay awake." She wrote out a prescription and held it out to Murphy who just looked at it. Connor reached over and took it from her.

"Thank ye Sister." Connor said.

"I'm also going to talk to Warden Glenn. I want him to know what's going on." She took a deep breath. "Forget that I am a nun for a moment. If Simon or anyone else tries to harm either or you, you do whatever is necessary to protect yourselves.

Now I want you to go to the infirmary and have Gloria fill that prescription. It will take her a while to get that done and I think she'll need to give you a physical Connor. Murphy should be able to get a couple of hours of sleep without worrying about Simon Adibisi."

"Sister Peter Marie, yer a good woman." Connor said as he urged Murphy out of his seat and led him to the door.

* * *

 

"Yeah, Whadda ya want?" Smecker mumbled into the phone. He had been having a good dream when the phone rang. Suddenly he sat up completely awake and alert.

"Oswald? You're sure?" He said into the phone.

"No, no. I want to see these letters first. Maybe we can follow this Said's reasoning to get the charges dropped on a technicality."

He stopped listening to the voice on the other end of the connection.

"You're right we do have to do something soon if Murphy is falling apart like that. Send the rosaries. That may help."

Smecker listened a bit more before his face grew grim.

"You're sure that it's Kuntsler?"

Smecker nodded.

"I can still pull a few strings at the Bureau, I'll make sure Kunty gets taken care of. And Eunice, good work." He said ending the connection.

He immediately dialed another number. As soon as it was answered Smecker spoke.

"We found the boys. Find out who is the chaplain for Oswald Correctional Facility in New York. And Father Sibeal pray that whoever it is answers to Rome."

Smecker hung up the phone since it was too early to contact the Washington headquarters.

"Hang in there boys." He said.


	4. Chapter 4

Governor James Devlin paced his opulent office. He did not need this type of situation right now. With an election year coming up he needed all the positive press he could get, not protests at the one prison that seemed to be a permanent pain in his ass. Oswald seemed to be the bane of his professional existence and once again it seemed that Oz was going to be ground zero of a political shit storm.

He looked at Perry Loftus his assistant and shook his head. "What are we going to do? If the Archdiocese starts arranging protests over this, I'll lose the election right here. I may as well just not run at all next year."

"Well Governor they are being held awaiting trial. Most of their crimes were committed in Massachusetts." Loftus said.

"Did you forget that the Roman was killed in the state of New York? That was a fucking bloodbath! That's our mess to clean up. With the hardline stance I've taken against crime, I can't let that slip." Devlin paced over to the sideboard and poured himself a stiff drink. "No matter what I do, I'm fucked!"

"Maybe not sir, you do have a track record of being tough on crime. The Roman and all those who died were criminals. We can pull rap sheets on them to prove it.

If that information was to be made public, it would stir public sympathy and support for these 'Saints'." Loftus said.

"So what? You want to stir up more support for them?" Devlin poured another shot.

"Exactly Governor. Think about it." Loftus said. "The people of New York State demand mercy and the Governor's office drops the State's charges against them here. After all, they just did what the police haven't done, clean up the streets."

"And how does that help me?" Devlin asked.

Because then the State of New York and more importantly your office has nothing to do with what happens from there. It's a simple case of the state honoring the request of another state in housing them. Your support of the Saints would buy you support from the church and the public and after a reasonable amount of time you'd be able to demand that Massachusetts take them back." Luftus said.

Devlin smiled evilly. "Now that's why I hired you. Start leaking those rap sheets."

* * *

 

The residents of Emerald city were either gathered around tables or watching the television when Ryan O' Riley exclaimed "Hey! Connor, Murphy; There's something about your case on the news. Turn it up!"

_...an unexpected development today in the case of brothers Connor and Murphy MacManus also known as The Saints. The case took a turn today when lead investigator Special Agent John Kuntsler was arrested by FBI agents. Kuntsler allegedly had been accepting bribes From Conzensio Yakavetta for several years. since the death of Agent Paul Smecker who was originally in charge of the Saints case. He has been charged with Corruption and Obstruction of Justice in impeding the investigative efforts Of Special Agent Eunice Bloom who was assigned the case upon the death of Paul Smecker six years ago. Eunice Bloom has been reinstated as the agent in charge of the case._

The camera cut to a recorded interview with Eunice:

_"I assure you the Bureau intends to reevaluate all of the evidence in the case of the Saints to uncover the truth and ensure that justice is served. At this point we have no idea how much evidence we have that can be used against them."_

Back to the news desk:

_In a related story several of the Saints last known victims have been positively identified revealing long standing mob ties. The victims have numerous convictions and arrests in their criminal histories including homicide, rape and drug trafficking..._

Connor and Murphy looked at each other as they each absently rubbed the tattooed Latin words on their index fingers. 'Veritas' and 'Aequitas'. Truth and Justice. That night Murphy slept peacefully, untroubled by his nightmares.

* * *

 

"Special Agent Bloom, Welcome to New York." James Devlin said as he pasted on his smarmiest fake campaign smile. "Thank you for coming."

Eunice shook hands noticing the sweaty palms. "Well One doesn't just turn down the invitation of a state governor." she said sweetly, cranking up the southern belle charm a notch or two. "Although I must admit, I am intrigued as to why you invited me. After all The State of New York has charges pending against the Saints."

"You get right to the point don't you Agent Bloom? I like that, please call me James." He gestured towards a chair. "Can I offer you a drink? Coffee?"

"No thank you, James" She said sitting down and crossing her legs which allowed her already short skirt to ride up another inch.

"I asked you here because the State really doesn't want to get involved in this Saints mess. Let's put all our cards on the table. The MacManus brothers did the state a favor. No one who died that day is worth the cost of a trial so the the State saves money. And with the information that is coming out about the scumbags, the good citizens of New York aren't exactly shedding tears over their loss."

"Well the Saints do limit their activities to evil men. The citizens of your fair state are perfectly safe as long as they are not evil." She shifted a bit drawing the Governor's attention to the shortness of her skirt.

"Yes, and that is why the state has decided not to prosecute the MacManus brothers over what happened at the Roman's estate. There's a growing groundswell of support for their release. I can't do that but what I can do is prevent the case from being tried. Your Agent Kuntsler provided me with this option, he was the arresting agent."

"You do understand that this is a Federal matter since it crosses state lines." Eunice said. "You're up for re-election next year aren't you Governor? If we find that the information leading to the Saint's arrest in New York was found to be illegally obtained, the Bureau will not pursue charges in New York. That will free you to handle the matter however you see fit Governor.

Now if you will excuse me, I'm late. I'm on my way to an appointment."

* * *

 

"Father ye wanted ta see us?" Connor asked as the priest beckoned them into the office.

"Yes please come in. Sit down. I have something for you." Father Makada turned and picked up a small rectangular box and set it on his desk in front of the twins. "I was asked to make sure that you get this."

Connor opened the box to reveal an envelope. Under the envelope were two familiar rosaries. Murphy reached out and snagged his rosary slipping it over his head and tucking it into his shirt. The religious piece immediately gave him a sense of comfort.

"Can we have them then?" Connor took the time to ask as he rubbed his fingers over the well worn beads.

"Yes, they are considered a necessary part of practicing your faith, like the bible." Father Makada answered.

Murphy opened the envelope. "Tis from Uncle Sibeal." He said quickly reading the short note before handing it to his brother.

Remember Num 71

Father Makada looked at the two wondering what the Short note meant. "Well what ever that means, it seems to have lifted your spirits."

"Aye, tis a family joke from when we were wee lads." Murphy said. "Our Uncle had us ta quote a bible verse at a children's mass. Twas the first verse we ever memorized. We recited tha verse tagether no problem."

"Aye tha problem was we couldna remember the book and chapter so we both spit out 'Num 71' at tha same time." Connor said with a chuckle.

"If you don't mind me asking which verse is it?" Father Makada asked.

The twins looked at each other and in perfect unison said, "The book of Nahum, chapter one verse seven."

"It's wha we needed ta hear right now. These being troubled times" Connor said.

"Aye, exactly wha we needed ta hear." Murphy said.

* * *

 

"Simon Adibisi," Chucky Pancomo sat in a chair across from the Nigerian. "When are you going to let Marilyn know you got a thing for him." Chucky asked nodding toward Murphy who sat three tables away with his brother, Kareem Said and Arif. "Better make your move quick before some other big black buck does it first."

"You don't worry about what I plan. My plans are my own. I'll make my move on Marilyn when the time is right." Adibisi grunted.

"What if I could help you make the right time?" Chucky suggested.

Adibisi smiled. "You will make the time right?" Adibisi laughed. "By all means, clear my path. But I want him alive, remember that."

Adibisi got up and walked out of the library making a point to blow Murphy a kiss on the way out. He began whistling as he returned to his pod. The stupid wop was going to get shanked messing with the Irish boys, which suited Adibisi just fine. Pancomo thought with his dick and figured everyone else did too. While Adibisi wouldn't mind having the Saint as his bitch, it would be a small thing. Having Pancomo and the Italians out of the way so the Homeboys controlled all the tits in M City? Well that was worth much more than any tight assed-white boy, no matter how pretty. Tits over tail any day, Simon thought, smirking at his own pun since drugs inside of Oz were referred to as 'tits'.

He entered his pod to find Kenny pacing back and forth. Kenny's problem was that he just couldn't leave those tits alone.

"Kenny, look what I have for you." Simon said reaching inside he shirt and pulling out a tit.

Kenny reached for the drug only to have Simon pull it back out of his reach. "Comeon man! Let me have my tit!" Kenny begged.

"I'll give it to you but you have to earn it. You are going to warn the Saints that the wops are planning to make a move against them." Adibisi said.


	5. Chapter 5

Pancomo was laying on his back with a homemade shank sticking out of his stomach. Guards and inmates alike were looking at Bob Rebadow in shock. The elderly man's hands were covered in blood.

"God told me to do it." Rebadow said confidently.

"Shit!" Sean Murphy said, as he tried to put pressure on the wound. Gloria Nathan entered the cell block and hurried over to where they were and elbowed the guard out of the way. She began shouting orders as she prepared to move him to the infirmary.

Diane Whittlesy took the old man's arm. "Come on Rebadow, you know what this means. You go in the hole."

Schillinger looked at the chaos and seeing that the guards attention was centered on Pancomo and Rebadow, hissed an order to Robeson. "Take care of those two Irish fucks right now!"

Connor and Murphy like everyone else had their attention on the unfolding drama. They both spun around as a voice behind them said. "I'll take that little knife and stick it up your ass."

Robeson looked up at Simon Adibisi who had planted himself right in Robson's way. Robson might talk a big game when he was at Schillinger's side, but on his own his courage faltered. Robson backed away not wanting to take on this particular nigger.

Simon reached over and grabbed Murphy's arm pulling him into an embrace. "Marilyn is mine. Tell Schillinger I'll make him throw up blood just like Shibetta if he touches what belongs to me."

"Get yer filthy hands of me brother." Connor hissed taking a step toward Adibisi who held up a hand.

Simon laughed. "If I want to fuck your brother, I will do it. Nothing you can do to stop me." Simon tightened his arms and leaned down to whisper into Murphy's ear, "They think that I only think with what is in my pants. I think more than they think I do. As long as they think I'm trying to get my dick in your ass, they don't think about anything else that I might be thinking about."

Simon brushed his lips against Murphy's temple. "Of course they are enjoying the game too. I chase, you run. No one but us need to know that your ass will be in the same condition when you leave as it was when you got here. You should fight me now, or they are going to think you want me to bend you over and fuck you."

Murphy realized that the African had told him in a roundabout way that he was safe. He began struggling in Simon's arms. After a few seconds Adibisi relaxed his hold allowing Murphy to squirm away. "You will want it when I fuck you Marilyn." Simon said loudly before turning to look at Connor. "Maybe I'll fuck your brother too. Even if he's not as pretty as you." Abibisi laughed as he walked away.

"Murph, are ye alright?" Connor said grabbing his brother.

"Connor I want to go back ta our cell now," Murphy said in a strangled voice.

"Aye, come on then." Connor said realizing that his brother was acting strange. They had almost made it when Murphy's shoulders started shaking. Connor gave him a look of concern. Connor was sure that to the others it looked like Murph was sobbing his heart out, but the little bastard was trying his damnedest not to laugh.

Connor steered Murphy to his bunk. Murphy simply clung tighter and buried his face in Connor's chest to smother his fit of giggles.

"Murph ha ye finally lost yer mind? I would think ya'd be terrified out o your wits right now."Connor quietly said.

"Aye, I'm fine." Murphy manged to get out between giggles. "Ye remember Mrs Riordan back home?"

"Tha one we all thought was tetched in tha head? Aye, tetched m foot tha was tha connivinest woman in all o Ireland." Connor answered. "But wha' tha got ta do with anythin. Ye was havin nightmares about Adibisi for o'er a week." Connor pressed his brother's face a little closer to his chest. "McManus is comin." He whispered.

Tim poked his head into the pod. "Is Murphy okay? With everything going on..."  
"Aye he's fine. Just a wee bit rattled, ye know." Connor answered and waited until Tim had left to speak again. "Okay he's gone. Now what does Mrs Riordan have ta do with this?"

"I think Simon Adibisi could give tha old bat lessons." Murphy said. "This whole thing is him connivin." Murphy finally got himself under control. "He's letting them think he's busy chasin after me because he's plottin somethin and just givin everybody somethin else ta concentrate on."

* * *

 

"How did you manage this Paul?" Eunice said as she looked at the report online. "With this 'evidence' there's no way anything obtained at the Roman scene would be admissible in court. At least not against the boys."

"Keep looking Eunice. Not only is it not admissible, it clearly shows the boys were forced into this situation by Kuntsler's manipulation on the orders of one Conzencio Yakavetta. Look at who approved the Visa application review for Panza." Smecker said with a smile. Kuntsler was working in that division at the time, easy enough to put his name on the application.

"Well, that means we're down to Yakavetta' senior's execution and the Copley Plaza murders. Father McKinney's death, Conzencio, The Silver Peso all of it points back to a Yakavetta/Kuntsler/Roman conspiracy to use the Saints to do their dirty work. The boys were simply forced into a position to have to defend themselves." She said.

"Exactly and their attorney is on his way down to the courthouse right now to file a motion to dismiss all of the charges generated against them since they came back. Romeo should walk out of the courtroom a free man since he had nothing to do with the original charges." Smecker said lighting a cigarette. "Now we have to figure out how to attack the evidence from the original cases."

* * *

 

Tim McManus made his way to the twin's pod. Adibisi had really rattled Murphy. A week in the hole probably wouldn't do much to deter Adibisi but at least Murphy would get a week of relative peace. Bob Rebadow by all rights should be looking at 30 days in the hole but Sister Pete and Dr Nathan had stepped in citing the man's frailty, both mentally and physically, and honestly McManus agreed with them for different reasons. Chucky Pancomo had gotten away with a lot lately so Tim was willing to chalk it up to divine intervention.

He tapped on the glass to get the brother's attention. He waited until they had acknowledged him before entering.

"Murphy, are you okay." he asked seeing that the man seemed to have calmed down now.

"Aye, I was just not expectin ta be manhandled." Murphy answered.

"Good. I just wanted to let you know that I sent Adibisi to the hole for week. So that should give you a break from him." McManus said. "I would have given him longer but he did get between the two of you and Robeson."

"Aye but we all know why." Connor said. "Twasn't Christian charity, twas lust.."

"Robeson is one of Schillinger's group. So in a way, Adibisi did you a favor. Schilliger doesn't like you because of what happened at Hoag." TIm argued. "If you knew Adibisi you would understand how rare that is. For some reason he must really like you. It's certainly stirred up some gossip. Anyway no matter the reason, for Adibisi it was major progress."

"McManus, mind if I ask ye something?" Connor said looking past Tim. "Whas with all tha extra guards?"

"Shakedown!" Diane yelled as the other guards spread out some to the second floor and others remained on the lower level. "Shakedown! Out of the pods and face the wall, all of you! You know the drill!"

"Well Robeson had a shank on him so it's surprise shakedown. We do shakedowns regularly but we know there were at least two shanks in M City today." McManus said. "I'd like to assure myself that there aren't anymore hidden around. Out of the pod face the wall. They'll search the pod and frisk you for any contraband."

 

Schillinger was in his pod. Adibisi had interfered on behalf of the Catholic bastards. Not surprising since there wasn't much difference between niggers and Catholics after all. So taking them out inside of M City was out. But M City wasn't the only place in the prison. There were other areas and even some guards who shared his beliefs when it came to Catholics, like Wiemer. Wiemer had drawn gym duty.

The two Irish pricks along with O'Riley were on their way to the gym now. Adibisi was still in the hole and Wiemer wasn't above looking the other way. If he was going to take out these two, it had to be now.

"Robeson, Come here." He ordered. "Go tell McManus you're sick and you need to go to the infirmary. Go through B block tell the boys to take them down now, in the gym. I want those two sorry-assed pieces of Irish trash leaving Oz today in body bags."

"Vern," Robeson started.

"Do it! And Robeson don't fuck it up, or you'll be the one leaving in a bag." Schillinger said.

He watched until Robeson entered McManus' office. Vern felt a smile start. "Beecher! Get over here!"

Tobias hated when Vern was in this kind of mood. He knew what was coming. "Yes sir." Tobias said keeping his eyes downcast.

"What the fuck are you waiting for Beecher? Get down there and suck my dick!" Schillinger yelled.

* * *

 

The gym wasn't that busy a group of about nine men had come in to play basketball. Other than those men and Weimer one of the guards (Wiemer had convinced his partner Willets to go grab a smoke since the facility wasn't crowded), the MacManus twins and Ryan were the only other people in the gym and they were in the caged area where a makeshift weight room had been set up.

"How much can you lift Murphy?" Ryan asked as he got ready to change out the weights on the bar.

"I don rightly know, never tried to max out." Murphy answered. "Had worked my way up to a lot o sets o reps though."

Connor laughed. "I think he's embarrassed to admit ta 50 pounds now. Actually neither one o us wants ta bulk up. So we do twice the reps with half tha weight."

"Aye, keeps the muscles toned and in shape without making ye look like tha Terminator." Murphy answered.

"Shit!" Ryan exclaimed softly "Wiemer just left. Hope you guys are in the mood for a good fight. The only reason the guards disappear is if they are helping something go down."

The basketball was now bouncing along the floor toward a corner, forgotten as the men headed toward the weight area. Connor eased his way over to the rack where the hand weights rested and grabbed the first weight he touched it was only 10 pounds but enough to cause damage. Ryan picked up the empty bar from the weight bench.

Murphy wasn't too concerned with finding a weapon at this point, he grabbed the man brave enough to try to enter the caged area first as he was coming through and smashed his face into the chain link, hard. As his face was dragged along the metal cage the man's fingers opened dropping the homemade shank he had been holding.

"Thank ye." Murphy said as he picked it up and Connor gave the man a knock in the back of the head with the weight putting him out.

"One down, eight ta go." Connor said as he stepped over the unconscious man, followed by Murphy and Ryan.


	6. Chapter 6

"You know 'Luck of the Irish' is taking on a whole new meaning with the two of you around." Sean Murphy said as he escorted the twins and O'Riley back to Emerald City. The three of them had bumps and bruises but they were in much better shape than the group that had attacked them in the gym. "O'Riley if I were you I'd be thanking my lucky stars that whatever angels the good Lord has watching over these two decided to keep your ass out of the sling too."

"We just defended ourselves." Connor said.

"I know that, good thing Willets got back from that unscheduled smoke break before someone got killed." Sean said. "He's going to get a reprimand over it, but Wiemer's gonna be standing in the unemployment line now over this shit."

"What is it with these stupid fuckin Aryans?" Murphy asked. "Ye would think that they would ha learned their lesson already."

"Yeah." Sean sighed. "Look guys, personally I would love nothing more than to see Vern Schillinger get his ass kicked six ways to Sunday, but if you're thinking of retaliating, forget it. Just try to stay out of trouble. Please."

"Well Officer Murphy what do ye think we been tryin ta do?" Connor asked.

Sean laughed. "Well you have been behaving. Most of the guys in Emerald City would end up with pennies on their eyes if they ran across the two of you on the outside, including your boyfriend Adibisi." He said with a nod toward Murphy. "Schillinger tried this because Adibisi is in the hole. Make it through tonight, Adibisi will be out tomorrow and he's made it clear that Murphy is 'claimed'. No one wants to go up against Adibisi if they can avoid it so take advantage of that."

"Can't blame anyone for that." Ryan said. "You would have to be way past retarded to tangle with someone who beheaded a cop with a machete."

"He did what?" Connor asked.

"Chopped the guy's head right off his shoulders." Ryan said as they entered the cell block. "Of course, after that little scuffle most of the guys will think twice about messing with you now too."

"Sean, I thought ye said he was in the hole till tomorrow?" Murphy said looking at the upper level where Simon Adibisi stood.

The African was rhythmically shifting from side to side almost in a dancing motion. He was lazily chewing on a toothpick and smiling. Adibisi took the toothpick out of his mouth and smooched a kiss in Murphy's direction.

* * *

 

"How would you like some good news?" Kareem asked Murphy and Connor.

Connor was busy counting off spaces on the Monopoly board. "Good news? Aye I'd love a bit o good news. This wee bastard of a brother o mine has Satan's own luck with this game."

"Come on Conn it's only Park Place, ye coulda landed on Boardwalk ye know." Murphy said rubbing his hands together. "That's $1400 ye owe me or ye could just give up the utilities an we'll call it even."

"Please Kareem have a seat. Let me concentrate on something other than Murphy's gloating since he won again."

The Brothers waited until Kareem pulled up a chair from another table and sat down.

"So the good news ye had for us?" Murphy prompted.

"Your friend Romeo Ramirez walked out of court today a free man. The Judge threw out the majority of the evidence that the prosecutors were planning to use. The Federal Prosecutor realized that without that evidence it would be impossible to get a conviction and withdrew the charges. Romeo was free to go." Kareem said. "That means that they will more than likely withdraw the charges against you at least for what happened in the case of the Roman."

"Well tha is good news. Now all we have to worry about is the charges we racked up between Checkov and our time in Ireland." Connor said leaning back in his chair. "Things are looking up boyo!" he said to Murphy.

* * *

 

"Well it's simple Duffy, The State of New York has no case, so they aren't going to continue to house and feed the boys. As soon as the charges are officially dropped New York is going to drop the Saints situation right back into The Commonwealth of Massachusetts' lap. That means a transfer." Smecker was saying as he sat at a table in McGinty's with Duffy, Dolly and Eunice.

"What we don't want is for them to end up back behind the walls of the Hoag. I'm afraid that there aren't any strings we can pull on the first 23 Saints murders." Eunice said. "If they go back through those gates, they won't be coming out any time soon."

"You realize that we're talking about a prison break here?" Dolly said. "It's not like tweaking a crime scene or misreading watch you see."

Duffy took sip of his beer. "It means that we have to grow a pair and do what needs doing Dolly. Just like the boys have been doing all along."

Romeo entered the bar and seeing the group made his way over slowing down only long enough to greet Doc with "Hey Fuck Ass how ya doing?"

"Rome!" Duffy and Dolly greeted him.

"So how does it feel to be a free man?" Eunice asked.

"Are you kidding me?" Romeo asked. "I'm going to get drunk and get laid, in that order."

"Well before you get drunk, we need to discuss the situation with the boys." Smecker said. 'We still have to figure out what we're going to do.

* * *

 

Connor and Murphy like the rest of M City were in their pods for the night. They were both settled into the bunks and should have been asleep but they weren't. Connor kept moving restlessly which was keeping Murphy awake in the bottom bunk.

Finally Murphy sighed. "Ye want ta stop all that fidgetin Conn? I can't get a wink o sleep down here ya know."

"Ye aren't fallin off ta sleep any more than I am Murph. It's all that thinkin ya doing thas keepin me awake" Connor said. "Yer minds been racin ever since Beecher dragged ye in here ta talk to ye and mooned ye earlier."

"Aye, me mind is a wee bit busy. Ye remember when we first got here? Ye said God meant for us ta be here? I think I know why now." Murphy said. "I think we needed a reminder of wha he planned for us ta do.

Did ya know Beecher has a wife and two wee ones? He's a family man Conn. His life now? Tis unnatural. We both know tha."

"Do not kill, do not steal," Connor said "And do not rape. Beecher told you this was going on?"

"Aye. And tha moonin bit? Schillinger burned a swastika inta Beecher's ass. The man's got ta carry that tha rest o his life. T'aint right Conn, tis things like this tha we're meant ta stop."

"Are ye sure Murph? Ye heard Kareem, we could be getting out o here at least. We do this an we'll be facin charges." Connor said.

"I don't know, Conn," Murphy fluffed his pillow and rolled onto his right side. "but tha idea has been going through me head all evening."

* * *

 

"Nice cell," Rooco said. "Never thought the day would come when I'd see the two of you behind bars though."

"Roc. What the fuck?" Connor said.

_"What are you doing here, Roc? Shouldn't you be somewhere else?" Murphy asked._

_Rocco looked out over the dim cell block and shrugged. "Yeah I should, but someone has to kick you two Irish fuckwads in the nuts every now and then. Look around guys. Some of these guys are evil but not all of them. Some men are born good men but then they end up in a place like this. An evil place. An evil place can corrupt a good man."_

_"Is there a point you're going ta be making Roc?" Connor asked._

_"Aye, we know tis an evil place." Murphy said. "We've been stuck here for a month."_

_Rocco turned around and gave each twin a pointed look. "You know what you were called to do, but sometimes you get caught up in the idea of destroying. That's only a part of what you're meant to do. It's all about the balance guys."_

_"Roc we kill evil men, we make sure that they can't harm anyone else." Connor said._

_"You still don't get it do you?" Rocco said shaking his head. "There''s all sorts of evil men in here that you could grease and no one would bat an eyelash. Just take a stroll down to death row, You could save the state a few dollars, but that wouldn't keep one good man from being corrupted by the evil that surrounds him in this joint._

_Every day he's in here, a little more evil worms its way into his soul until one day the only thing he has in his soul is evil, he crosses the line. More importantly you fail."_

_"Beecher?" Murphy asked._

_"He prayed and God answered." Rocco said. "I'm not telling you anything you don't already know, I'm just your confirmation." Rocco watched as one of the guards walked by on his rounds glancing at his watch. "Looks like they about to start another day in Oz. Catch you on the flip side."_

Connor and Murphy both sat up simultaneously as they woke up from the dream.


	7. Chapter 7

"Christ. It hasn't even been 24 hours yet." James Devlin muttered to himself as his car slowly made the drive up to the gates of Oswald. The drive was being made slowly because of the crowd of protesters outside of the prison gates, not the light rain. He glanced around at the many signs bearing every possible variation of a 'Free the Saints' type message.

Perry Luftus hung up the cell phone and turned toward his boss. "It's all arranged a 10am news conference. All the major networks will carry coverage. By lunch time, the name Governor James Devlin will be synonymous with mercy and forgiveness around the country, not just New York. You can't buy this kind of publicity."

Devlin spotted a woman with a young girl of about 6 years old. "Luftus, why do you think the Saints do what they do? I mean what's the payoff?"

"Well they claim to have been called by God." Luftus answered.

"So they are on a divine mission, now think a little harder. What's the payoff when you think of the big picture?" Devlin asked.

"I'm not sure what you're asking Governor..." Luftus said genuinely confused.

Devlin pointed at the woman. "Look there the mother with her child. What is it that they are doing that moves a woman to drag her child to a prison to protest their incarceration in this weather? What is this woman's motivation? She's just some random woman that doesn't know them but she is standing out in the rain with her daughter to wave a sign around.

That woman is out there because of the bigger picture. She's sees the payoff. We need to show that the governor sees the payoff too." Devlin knocked on the divider between him and the driver "Stop the car." When the car had stopped Devlin looked at Perry. "Bring her here Perry. I want her at my side when I make the announcement."

"So Governor Devlin is holding a press conference at 10 am." Romeo told Doc as he sat at the bar sipping a Coke and watching the TV.

"Fuck! Ass! Th-th-the boys make a good political pla-pla-plat-" Doc stopped took a breath shook his head and continued "A good issue."

"Yeah they do. Devlin needs something to help his ass out. Every politician who threw his hat into the ring is kicking his ass in the polls." Romeo said. He slipped off the Barstool. I'm going to go find Smecker or Bloom. Depending on what Devlin says at that news conference, we may not have time to plan anything."

* * *

 

"McManus, we're not a couple o trained monkeys here to do yer Guvner's bidding!" Connor said. He and Murphy had been arguing with Tim McManus and Warden Glenn for the past 15 minutes.

"Aye we don want no part of his dog and pony show!' Murphy added.

"We understand that guys, but Devlin is not going to take no for an answer." Glenn sighed. "He's determined on doing this."

"Gentlemen please," Perry Luftus interrupted. "I respect the fact that you don't want to take part but the Governor insists. He wants the public to understand why he came to this decision.

I'm not going to lie to you, James Devlin sees this as a political opportunity, but it's also an opportunity for the two of you. Sooner or later you will have to stand trial It's better that potential jurors are sympathetic to your cause."

"We aren't doing this for sympathy, we're doing this because good men and women shouldn't have to hide behind burglar bars in their own homes. Good men and women should be able ta walk down tha street in peace and not worrying about being robbed or raped or killed." Connor said.

"Aye," Murphy continued. "The innocent are living like criminals because ye got rapists and robbers and murderers being released every day to go back out on the streets and the good people suffer. And then all tha judges and courts talk about is technicalities and the rights o the accused. Tis tha innocent ye should be protectin."

"Whatever happens to us it will be God's will not James Devlin's!" Connor said.

Luftus looked at the two for a moment. "I'll let Mr Devlin know that it would be best if he simply went on with his press conference without your involvement."

* * *

 

James Devlin was not happy as he prepared to join the reporters in the entryway of Oswald. The opportunity for a photo op with the brothers would have made a perfect campaign poster. Instead he was going to have make due with the mother and child angle. Hopefully that would be enough.

"You think bringing them in is a bad idea. I get it." Devlin snapped.

"Sir, believe me the last thing you want is two fanatics standing at your back. They would have been more of a liability. This way is better." Luftus cajoled. "Mrs Matthews and her daughter will give a much better impression of you."

"How is this better than having the implied endorsement of the Saints, Perry?" Devlin asked.

"It will show that the Governor of New York cares about the will of the people, that's much better spin than cozying up to a couple of serial killers, no matter how well intentioned they are. And have you forgotten Mayor Frohmeyer is leading the polls right now with the support of the law enforcement community? Having one of your constituents highlighting the failure of the police and the need for vigilantes like the Saints could do more damage than the Saints themselves."

"This had better not fail, Luftus." Devlin said as he adjusted his tie and headed toward the podium.

* * *

 

"Turn it up Doc." Smecker said as he sat at the bar along with Romeo, Duffy, Dolly and Eunice. "The conference is starting." He added as James Devlin appeared on the screen.

_"First let me thank you all for making the effort to attend on this rainy morning. I will ask you to hold your questions until I have finished my statement. But first I'd like to introduce you to Mrs Alice Matthews and her daughter Katie. Mrs Matthew is one of the 500 plus citizens of New York who have turned out today in support of Connor and Murphy MacManus,also known as The Saints."_

_Devlin indicated a young woman holding the hand of a small girl to his left._

_"I have spent the past hour with Mrs Matthews and her charming daughter. I wanted to know how these two young men are viewed by my constituents. Mrs Matthews was most helpful in educating me to the massive failure of Law enforcement in this state. When a young mother is terrified to walk to school and pick up her daughter at the end of the day due to ruffians in the street, it only underscores the fact that the citizens of New York deserve better."_

_Devlin Paused again and reached beneath the podium pulling out a stack of papers a good four inches thick and placed it on top of the podium._

_"This ladies and gentlemen is the combinied criminal histories of those who perished six months ago at the estate of Louis 'The Roman' Castanelli. In addition, among the deceased were no less than 30 active warrants including a long standing INTERPOL warrant for Mr Castanelli himself for several counts of Conspiracy to Commit Murder. These dangerous individuals were freely walking the streets of New York's cities. It took The Saints to remove that threat."_

_Devlin stopped to take a sip of water._

_"With the withdrawal of charges against the MacManus Brothers and Mr Ramirez in Federal court yesterday, The State of New York is left with a decision. We can either charge the brothers knowing that Federal prosecutors have already determined there is not enough evidence to go forward with a trial or we can refuse to waste time in a futile effort to gain a conviction. The State will not, I repeat will not be pursuing charges against the MacManus brothers. As we are not charging them we have no reason to hold them._

_The MacManus Brothers are not this state's concern, therefore if the Commonwealth of Massachusetts have not taken them into custody within 72 hours, the State of New York will be left with no other option than to release them or infringe on their civil rights."_

Eunice was giving a knowing smile. "The good Governor, certainly knows how to milk a campaign opportunity. Although I had no idea he would go this far."

"Well we have 72 hours to get them out without blatantly breaking any laws." Smecker said. "I need to call Washington and see if we can't bend a few. But just in case I think we need to be a bit closer just in case.

Dolly, Duffy I want to two of you to stay here Eunice Romeo and I will take a drive down to New York."

* * *

 

Connor and Murphy were the center of attention after the Governor's press conference. Several of the inmates were coming up to congratulate them. But the twins were distracted. They could be getting out of prison in three days but before they did, they knew they had to do something about Vern Schillinger. But before they did there was a ritual to be followed.

The twins went to Tim's office. "Excuse us McManus, but we'd like to see Father Makada. We'd like to pray with him for thanks and receive communion." Murphy said.

"Well considering this is the first time Devlin has ever made a decision that benefited someone else, Offer a prayer of thanks on my behalf for that miracle while you're there." McManus said giving his permission.


	8. Chapter 8

"Well that's the first time I've ever heard two confessions at the same time." Father Makada told the twins. "Confession is supposed to be between the confessor, the priest and God."

"Tis tha same sins we'd be confessing Father. Murph and I have no secrets tween us." Connor said as he sat before the priest.

"Aye, no need to take up more of his time than we must. He speaks ta us at tha same time, we do tha same." Murphy gestures heavenward and confirmed.

"And we have one more wee confession ta make." Connor said.

"Tis a sin we've not yet committed." Murphy said.

* * *

 

"Well the deadline has passed. Romeo is going to pick them up tomorrow at 10am when they are released." Smecker said sipping on a beer in a quiet corner of the closed McGinty's. "Straight to the airport Rome. I want them on that plane before a judge gets a chance to issue another warrant. There's only going to be a small window of opportunity here."

"I'll show up with the paperwork to take them into custody no earlier than 11:30." Eunice said. "They were arrested on scene at the Roman's estate and the original warrant from Massachusetts was served on them at that time. The 30 day window to take custody expires at midnight, until a judge can issue another warrant, the boys are legally free and clear."

"Dolly and Duffy will stonewall as long as they can in getting the judge to sign a new warrant. Dolly made sure the paperwork was misfiled. It will take a bit of time to find it." Smecker said.

Romeo's voice came over the speaker "The flight leaves at 1:14pm, hour and a half to the airport. We've got a bit of wiggle room."

* * *

 

"Well Murph are ye ready?"Connor asked as he watched Vern Schillinger following Beecher into the showers.

"Aye, lets take care of this." Murphy said as he and Connor grabbed their towels and shower kits.

Simon Adibisi watched the twins follow Vern and Beecher into the showers. He knew that they were being released in the morning. Rarely did Simon do anything for others, but he did respect the twins. Simon began easing his way toward the shower room.

Ryan O'Riley shook his head. Dumb fucks he thought. The two idiots would be out of here free and clear in the morning but before they left they were going to get Schillinger. The last thing they needed was to be caught in the act by a guard. "Murphy I'm not feeling too good." Ryan called to Sean.

Sean Murphy looked toward the shower. "I think maybe Dr Nathan should check you out. Hey Smith! I need you to escort O'Riley to the infirmary."

El Cid watched as Sean Murphy settled his rear end in a seat at the control pod while Officer Smith helped a moaning Ryan O'Riley off the block. He stood up and planted himself in Robson's path. "Now you know Vern doesn't want to be interrupted when he's spending quality time with Beecher. Sit down."

* * *

 

Tobias Beecher fought not to scream as Schillinger buggered him against the shower wall.

"Yer a sick Aryan fucker." Connor said.

Vern looked up to see the lighter heaired Catholic prick leaning against the wall. He pulled out of Beecher shoving the crying man to the floor. "You don't move Beecher. I'll finish with you after I take care of this Irish bastard." He said taking a step toward Connor. He stopped and smirked as he caught sight of Murphy and leaning against the door Simon Adibisi.

"Well, now, looks like your brother is just as sick as I am. What Marilyn, ready to bend over and spread your ass for a nigger, or is this a going to be threesome?" Vern said stressing the 'Marilyn'.

Murphy stepped forward. "Ye know, when we shot Yakavetta senior it made national news. They played and replayed that execution on TV for days." Murphy said.

"Well ta be fair they did edit it a bit, Murph. Guess they didn't want ta show Papa Joe's brain splattering all o'er that nice clean courtroom floor." Connor broke in.

"Aye, they did cut tha part out didn't they, but they left tha important part in. But maybe Vern here was too busy burnin a cross on somebody's lawn ta watch." Murphy said.

"Well now Murph lets see if we can remember our words." Connor said. "We do not ask for your poor or your hungry. We do not want your tired and sick. It is your corrupt we claim. It is your evil that will be sought by us. With every breath, we shall hunt them down. Each day we will spill their blood til it rains down from the skies."

Murphy continued, "Do not kill, do not rape, do not steal, these are principles which every man of every faith can embrace. These are not polite suggestions — these are codes of behavior. And those of you that ignore them will pay the dearest cost."

Connor picked up the speech "There are varying degrees of evil, we urge you lesser forms of filth not to push the bounds and cross over into true corruption, into our domain. But if you do, one day you will look behind you and you will see we three and on that day you will reap it. And we will send you to which ever god you wish."

"Ye have crossed the boundary, Vern Schillinger. Ye have taken a good man and done the unforgivable." Murphy said. "Ye infected him with yer evil, yer pushing a good man ta corruption. We'll no stand still for tha."

"Beecher," Connor said. "Get ye ass out o here." Connor and Murphy watched while Beecher got dressed. As Beecher passed Adibisi the big African hissed. "You were never in here." Beecher nodded and looked back toward the brothers.

"Murphy, Connor; Thank you." Beecher said before slipping out of the room.

Vern Schillinger soon found himself on the receiving end of the fists and feet of the twins. When Vern had no fight left in him. Adibisi stepped forward pulling the MacManus brothers away. "No. You don't kill him." He said.

"Tomorrow you walk out of here, I will only leave here when I am dead. Maybe when I was a boy, if there had been saints on the streets of my neighborhood, I would not be here." Simon pulled out a shank. "Murphy." Adibisi said using Murph's name for the first time. "You and your brother, you go. Maybe you keep another small boy from ending up here. I have done much wrong in my life this time I will do something right.

Connor and Murphy took out their rosaries and in perfect unison recited their prayer as Simon Adibisi plunged the shank into Vern Schillinger's evil heart.

* * *

 

Tim McManus was waiting to escort the twins to the lobby but there were some farewells to be made; once the twins were gone, then paperwork. Leo Glenn was not a happy camper. One inmate dead and another locked in solitary. Simon Adibisi had managed to kill Vern Schillinger in the shower with no one the wiser.

Ryan shook hands with the twins. "It was nice not to be the only Irishman in M City for a while. You guys stay one step ahead."

Kareem said gave a small bow. "Allah Akbar my friends. We will meet again, our faith insures it."

El Cid, gave a sigh. "Don't take this the wrong way but I hope we never cross paths again, We'll be on opposite sides of a gun battle."

"Well guys time to go." McManus said. "Sorry your last night was so 'hectic'. But at least you don't have to deal with Adibisi." Tim said as he led the way to the cage where the twins would be out processed and released.

Bob Rebadow was working behind the counter. He sat two boxes on the counter containing the twins clothing. "God visited me last night," Rebadow said. "I asked if he wanted me to give you a message since you were leaving, but he said that you already had gotten the message he wanted you to have."

"Aye Bob. There were several messages he gave us while we were here." Murphy said.

"Don worry about what anyone else says, ye just keep listening when he talks old man." Connor said, as he and Murphy picked up the boxes and went to change.

Father Ray Makada stood with Leo Glenn in the lobby. Ray spoke. "Sister Pete asked me to give you her goodbyes since she wasn't going to be here today. Remember 25 Hail Marys apiece."

"Aye Father we'll remember." They answered.

"Your ride is here gentlemen. He's waiting outside the gates." Leo said.

"Thank ye Warden and we hope we didn't cause ye no trouble." Connor said.

The twins watched as the Warden and Priest disappeared behind the security doors. As they exited out the front doors of the prison and headed toward the gate, both broke out in huge grins at the sight of Romeo and his tricked out VW bug.

"Well what are you two leprechaun dicks waiting for? We got a plane to catch!" Romeo said.

"Plane?" Connor asked.

"We're going to be laying on the beach sipping drinks out of coconut shells and bitching about paper umbrellas in Costa Rica by this time tomorrow!"

"Costa Rica?" Murphy asked.

"Aye" came the familiar voice of their Uncle Sibeal from the back seat. "Tha Lord works in mysterious ways."


End file.
